


Royal Treatment

by Hamlets



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamlets/pseuds/Hamlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>monarch/dr. girlfriend/21 snippet, gary gets a new title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fizzwizzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzwizzler/gifts).



“I’m not entirely sure I’m comfortable with this.”

Frankly, he feels like an idiot. He never thought he would miss the ridiculous yellow henchman uniform but this, impressively, is worse. His new uniform is too tight in all the wrong places, a black bodysuit to mirror the Monarch’s own, complete with his own crown and a furry looking cape, patterned orange and black in a way that vaguely resembles wings. He frowns, taking up a handful of the furry fabric. “Your weird little moppets kept making fun of me earlier, plus did you even see  _The Incredibles_? Capes are always a bad idea!”

Dr. Girlfriend crosses the room towards him, taking his hand in hers. “Aw c’mon sweetheart it’s not all bad, I think you look very dashing, don’t you agree, honey?” She sends a pointed look at her husband, who quickly agrees and comes over to give a little affirmation and affection in the form of a firm ass grab. “Oh yeah definitely, you are working the prince motif.”

Gary blushes, faltering a bit at the compliments. “I’m just not sure. I mean, are we sold on this outfit?” He gestures to the cape, frowning. “And the name? Pupa Prince? Can’t you guys just call me Gary? Or 21? I don’t really think I’m cut out to be a prince.”

Dr. Girlfriend (Dr.  _his_  Girlfriend, he reminds himself, giddy at the very thought) is all soft hands and gentle touches as she shushes him and guides him to the bed. “Gary,” she begins, tracing a finger down his chest as she kneels at his feet and, Jesus, he’s half hard already. He’s almost embarrassed to admit what this woman does to him. “Relax. Tonight we have something very special for you.”

He’s almost surprised when the Monarch joins them on the bed. He’s completely surprised when the Monarch not only joins them on the bed, but joins Dr. Girlfriend in kneeling near his feet. He’s practically keeled over when the Monarch gives him a pointed look, grins, and very dramatically removes his crown. “Tonight, and tonight only! You get to be in charge. Don’t go thinking you run this cocoon now that you have a crown though, and —”

A cough from Dr. Girlfriend cuts him off and gets him back on point, his hand coming to rest on Gary’s thigh. “Anything you like, my prince, your wish is our command.”

Gary can only stare a little dazed as they both wink at him at the exact same time and, well, shit, if he wasn’t hard before he sure is now. He could  _so totally_  get on board with this prince thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic since like 2009 so please be nice to me. i am fragile. a million shout outs to jessie (fizzwizzler) for fic inspiration and title


End file.
